The present invention relates to a temperature control system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the temperature in a space comprising one or more cells, a controlling device for controlling the temperature in a space comprising one or more cells, and a computer program for controlling a heating system.
In the case of commercial aircrafts, incoming air is channelled through a heater and is correspondingly heated before it enters a space whose temperature is to rise. This space can for example be a compartment which houses the seats for passengers.
The air introduced into the heater is in known devices and methods intermixed from air emanating from an air mixer and from air emanating from a bleed air compressor. This intermixture is regulated by a so-called trim adjustment valve (TAV). Both the trim adjustment valve and the heater are controlled by way of their own regulating loop, with the use of a PID method (Proportional, Integral, Derivative). It is believed that this is associated with a disadvantage in that the air coming into the heater by way of the trim adjustment valve reacts very much faster to being regulated than the heater can react to heating regulation. This may thus lead to undesirable fluctuations in the temperature at the heater outlet, or the temperature at the heater outlet can shoot above its desired value.
Such devices and methods for regulating the temperature in a space may be associated with a further disadvantage in that the heater reacts only slowly to a fluctuation in the temperature of the incoming air, for example indirectly by way of a resulting fluctuation in the temperature of the space whose temperature is to be regulated.